


Tumblr Drabbles

by Lady In A Tux (CollateralDamage666)



Category: Doctor Who, How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Blood, Castiel everywhere, Castiel is having none of your bullshit, Castiel likes cats, Dean has adopted John's saying of "I'm not gay" but made it different, Multi, Penguins, Torture, Violence, everyone gets a Castiel, i just love Castiel all right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage666/pseuds/Lady%20In%20A%20Tux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every once in a while, people on tumblr give me prompts for small fanfictions.  These are the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean, Cas and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dean, Cas and soul (Albanian kidnapper voice) good luck"

“I’m going to need you to let me touch it.”

Dean looked up at Cas, his hamburger halfway to his mouth, “What, my soul?”

“Actually, no. I need you to let me touch your butt.”

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe.”


	2. Clint, Natasha, Budapest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Clint, Natasha, Budapest!"

Clint flopped down on the couch next to Natasha, who wasn’t even fazed by his sudden appearance, busy cleaning her guns, “How about we pull a Budapest?”

“First mission or second?”

“Was the first mission where we had sex on the train or-“

“Don’t act as if you can’t remember.”

“Ah, come on, Tasha. Amuse me.”

“I think you forgot I’m the one holding the gun here.”


	3. Sherlock and Lestrade: trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "ok so how about Sherlock and Lestrade: trust"

“I need you to trust me! Why don’t you trust me?” An exhasperated Sherlock ran his hands through his already ruffled hair, eyes wide and bloodshot.

“I don’t know,” Lestrade took a sip from his coffee, used to a frazzled Sherlock by now, “Maybe it’s the fresh track marks on your arm. I can’t have you on the case when you’re high, you know that.” He put down his coffee and slapped a hand down on Sherlock’s right shoulder, even though the younger man jerked out from under his touch. ”Go home, get some rest. Get clean. Better yet, try and find a flatmate.”

“Who’d want me for a flatmate?”

“Well, keep asking that and maybe you’ll find someone asking the same question.”


	4. Sherlock, Dean, snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sherlock, Dean, snark"

The two stared at each other, guns raised, waiting for the other to make a move. When neither did, the bowlegged one opened his mouth to make a remark, but the lanky one beat him to it.

“Older brother, holds his gun with familiarity. You’ve shot people before. You have an air of military about you, but you’ve never been in service, yet you have been raised as a fighter. You-“

“All right, shut up Brit. I know my life story, so I don’t need a human giraffe retelling it.”

“Oh, look, the American can form full sentences, but I fear if I keep talking he will no longer be able to comprehend my words.”

“Oh look, they’re already friends,” came a teasing voice and they both turned to see Sam smirking at them, John even shorter than normal at his side and trying to hold back his laughter.

“As if I would ever be friends with an American.”


	5. Dean, Cas, valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dean, Cas, valentine. :)"

Dean and Castiel looked down at the organs labeled in front of them, the only sound coming from the low hum of the refrigeration units in the morgue.

Dean looked over at Castiel, “You wanna do your thing?”

“I was not aware I had ‘a thing.’”

“You know,” Dean gestured, “You sniff them.”

“I thought that wasn’t acceptable.”

Dean pursed his lips and stared at the angel, who cocked his head in confusion. Reaching out, Dean grabbed the container with the heart in it and slid it toward Castiel.

“Be my valentine?” He gave his cheesiest smile.

Castiel stared at him for the longest time before whispering, “So do you want me to sniff it?”


	6. Dean, Cas, dildos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dean, Cas, dildos"

“What’s a dildo?”

Dean almost spit out his beer at the sudden voice behind him, not aware that Cas had suddenly appeared in the room. He took a moment to compose himself before he turned to look at the angel.

“Why do you want to know exactly?”

Castiel didn’t seem to notice he was treading on shaky grounds and continued, “A woman approached me on the streets and wondered if I’d ever experienced a strap-on. I asked what it was and she said it was a sort of dildo before calling me a virgin and walking off. So what is a dildo?”

Dean was quiet for a moment, “Well, Cas, buddy… would you like me to hook you up with some more porn to answer your question?”

Castiel’s cheeks immediately turned red and he glanced down at his shuffling feet, “No, that’s fine. I’ll just- Um- leave now, I guess.”

He left immediately, leaving a laughing Dean in his wake.


	7. Gabriel and Lucifer, Cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "2 characters and a word... okay here you go: Gabriel and Lucifer, Cake."

Gabriel peeked out of the linen closet, looking at the chaos in the hallway, blood splattered on the walls. The Winchesters were gone, running off after thinking he was dead. Again. He wondered what number this one was, they never really seemed to react to his death the way he wanted to. He wanted tears, he wanted dramatics. He got the screeching of tires and swearwords instead. Gabriel stepped out, brushing away imaginary dust as he straightened out.

“Hello, brother. I see you are well.”

Gabriel froze like a deer in the headlights, slowly turning to see Lucifer smirking at him. He gave a shaky smile back.

“Well, you know me. Always loved a good show.”

Lucifer took an intimidating step forward and Gabriel flattened himself against the wall, “Wait. Wait wait wait.” He held up a hand as though that would hold Lucifer back. ”How about a peace offering.”

Lucifer stared, so he snapped his fingers. Immediately a table appeared between them, piled high with pastries and cakes. Lucifer now regarded Gabriel as though he had sprouted a second head.

“Take them as a peace offering.”

Now he was glaring at Gabriel, and the archangel was surprised he wasn’t bursting into flames. Slowly, Lucifer reached out, dipping a pointer finger into the frosting on the biggest cake. He brought it to his lips and licked it off. His eyes rose and met Gabriels. After what seemed like a millenium of silence, he finally spoke.

“I’ll let you go for now.”


	8. Wincest and cinnamon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Wincest (Because mohhahahhahHahahhHAHAHAHA) and cinnamon (because johnlock ok(In "A Cure To Boredom" their safe word was cinnamon u.u)"

Dean leaned over Sam's shoulder, staring at the emails his brother was currently reading, "What is this?"

"Becky sent me these a few months back, but I've been too scared to open them up until now. They seem to be," he faded as realization dawned on him, "Oh god. They're fanfiction. Of us."

"Us? What are we doing?"

Sam slammed his laptop shut before Dean could get a better look, "I'll just leave it at 'the safe word is cinnamon.'"

"Oh. Want me to burn your computer?"


	9. Sam and Castiel, bananas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sam and Castiel, bananas"

“We’ve had to cut down on what food we eat since the Leviathan take over,” Sam explained to Castiel as the angel stared at the food on the hotel table. The angel looked completely out of place, more so than usual, as he still in his white clothes from the mental institution with his trenchcoat thrown on as though it was an afterthought.

Castiel reached out and grabbed a banana, easing it off the bundle, “They had a lot of these at the hospital. I never ate one. I’ve also seen monkeys eat them. Are they good?”

“I like them, but Dean’s a different story. He’s still crying over the fact that he can’t eat pie right now.”

Castiel stared at the yellow fruit before sitting down with it still clutched in his hand.

“You have to peel off the outside first if you want to eat it.”

Castiel looked up in shock, “There’s something underneath this. I just thought you humans ate this strange feeling material.”

“Well they are edible, but there’s a time where we draw the line.”

Castiel picked at the peel, not sure how to open it and when Sam held out his hand, he gratefully handed it over. Sam peeled it with ease, only pulling it down halfway before handing it back. Castiel took the first bite as though he was afraid it would bite back. He chewed slowly, his face giving away nothing as he stared at the opposite wall. When he finally swallowed he did nothing.

“Well?’ Sam asked expectantly.

“It has a funny texture, but it is enjoyable. Not as good as hamburgers, though.”

“Well that’s good, I guess. You can eat Dean’s share if you want to.”

Castiel relaxed in the chair with a hum as he took another bite.


	10. Dean, Cas, sodomy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dean, Cas, sodomy"

The hunter emptied his gun into Castiel's chest and they all stood in silence for a while as the man contemplated what was happening. By then, Dean had moved behind him through the shadows.

"But- what? I don't understand what-" it was about this time that Dean tackled him to the ground and all the air left the man in a whoosh. It was only after the handcuffs clicked around his wrists that he looked back up, "What are you?"

"I'm an angel of the Lord."

"Takes a bit of getting used to, trust me," Dean pulled the hunter back up by the elbow, "Now you going to try and attack us again or are you good?"

All the man's attention was focused on Castiel by now, though, Dean's words just a buzz in the background, like an annoying fly.

"You're really an angel?"

"Yes."

"What's your view on gays?"

"I've said it before to others, but I'm utterly indifferent to sexual orientation."

"So, sodomy?"

"It is not my concern what humans do in the privacy of their bedrooms."

The man was silent for a while, "Marijuana?"

"All right, I'm just going to cut this game of 20 questions short," Dean growled, slamming his hand down on the back of the hunter's neck, rendering him unconscious.


	11. Sam, Lucifer, penguins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sam, Lucifer, penguins (hope you don't mind my randomness. I just really love giving people completely random, unconnected prompts and imagining what it might be like, and then its so not like that at all but still awesome)"

Let's go to an aquarium, Dean said. It'll be fun, Dean said. We get to gank a monster, Dean said. Sam sighed, trying to figure out where his brother had run off to as soon as Sam had realized this wasn't really a hunt. His brother just wanted to look at fish, while Sam was busy hoping they wouldn't get caught.

He looked up at the fish swimming over his head in the tunnel, silhouettes in the water. This place was huge and he didn't even remember where they had come in anymore. He walked down a few more hallways, ignoring the fish and placards on each side. He stopped as he got in front of a penguin exhibit and as soon as he did, there was the familiar buzzing in this head. He looked to the side and saw Lucifer staring in next to him. Of course it wasn't actually Lucifer, just a hallucination.

"You should go in there and pet one," Lucifer turned to him with a grin.

"Excuse me?"

"Pet one, come on. Lets go find a stick and poke one with it. It will be fun," already the fallen angel seemed to be ready to jump in and join the creatures. Sam frowned. He really didn't need this right now. Where was Dean? He pushed down on the injury in his hand lightly, hoping that would do the trick. Lucifer flickered, but didn't disappear.

Before he could try again, he found himself being thrown over the wall. He landed in the pool with a giant splash and when he resurfaced, all he could hear was the constant sound of alarmed penguins. Sam glanced back at the wall, but Lucifer was gone. He groaned and began swimming out of the water when an alarm went off, loud screeching throughout the building and that was all the motivation he needed to get out of there as fast as he could.

\--

He was pretty sure Dean would be having the time of his life laughing at drenched Sam if he wasn't so concerned about the fact that fake Lucifer was still hanging around. But he didn't mention it, only made Sam sit outside the car shivering until he was dry enough to get into the warmth of the Impala.


	12. Dean, Cas, headbanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dean, Cas, headbanging"

“What’s that thing they do to their heads?  It looks painful.  Does it cause neck injuries?”  Castiel peered at the TV screen, which was showing some rock concert live.  The crowd was a squirming mass of limbs and bodies, rolling against one another.  Arms were shooting up everywhere, bodies pushing, and most of them looked like they were having a seizure that just involved the rapid nodding of the head.

“That is called headbanging.  It’s something idiotic adolescents do to feel cool and cause themselves brain damage.”

“You used to do it.”

“Shut up, Sammy.  Those were dark times, okay?”


	13. Sam, Bobby, Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Sam, Bobby, Hat"

When Dean returned from the grocery store, the last thing he expected to see was Sam and Bobby leaning over books with almost identical hats on their heads.

“Did I miss the hat parade or something?”  Dean asked, placing the bags down.

“The fool kept pushing his hair out of his face so I told him to put on a damn hat.”

Sam looked up at Dean with a look of extreme discomfort on his face, eyebrows cinched together.

“You could try to put it back in a-”  Now Sam looked like he was in physical pain.  ”Fine.  Get me some scissors and I’ll cut your damn hair off, you baby.”

“No.  No, Dean.  You are not touching my hair.  You come anywhere near me with anything sharp when we’re not on a hunt and, so help me, I will kick you in the crotch.”

Dean held up his hands in defense, “Woah, easy there, tiger.  Don’t go after the baby maker.”


	14. Sam, Lucifer, Chair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I think you get it by now.

Sam remembers the fire, the pain, the torment of hell. But he also remembers when he got the day off, the day Lucifer smacked Michael upside the head and led Sam’s soul to the far corner of the cage and showed him his most loved object.

Sam had stared at it before turning to look at Lucifer, not quite getting the joke here.

“What do you think?”

“Well what is it?”

“My chair! My throne if you will.”

Sam looked at it again, straining his eyes to see if he was missing somehting. He wasn’t. There, sitting against the wall, was a small plastic chair meant for children. He knew he shouldn’t laugh, but Lucifer’s proud face, like a child talking about their child was too much and he let out a high pitched, mad giggle.

He didn’t laugh again after that.


	15. dean and cas - plaid

"Now I know you've grown attached to the trenchcoat, but if you're going to be a hunter, the whole suit thing isn't going to work unless we're pretending to be FBI agents."

"What are you suggesting, Dean?"  Castiel smoothed a hand down his backwards and crooked tie, almost as if he was reassuring it.

"That we get you some new clothes.  You can't keep wearing the same thing everyday.  It will start to look suspicious."

Castiel sighed, "I understand.  What clothes do you expect me to wear?"

Dean pulled a bag out from under the table, turning it over to dump the contents out on the bed.  Castiel stared at what looked like a throw up consisting of plaid shirts, then back at Dean.

"Are these yours?"

"Yeah," Dean looked away, toe scuffing over the hotel room carpet, "I outgrew them and the blood stains came out, so I figured they'd be good for you.  We can go shopping instead if you-"

"No, Dean," he reached out and picked up a button up shirt with a smile, "It's just fine.  Thank you."


	16. Dean and Sam-Death

Dean tried to pull himself up, but every cell in his body screamed in retaliation and he finally slumped back to the ground, blood dripping over his bottom lip and onto the floor beneath him.

“Sammy?”  His voice was weak, the name cracking in the middle and he finished it with a whine of pain the one word caused him.  There was no answer, but, really, he hadn’t been expecting one.  If he was this bad off, there was no telling how Sam was.

He mustered up his strength again and began pulling himself across the floor, leaving a trail of smeared blood in his wake.  It hurt.  It hurt like hell, but he kept moving and finally he found him.  Sam.  He wasn’t moving, his chest was still, and Dean only stopped when he was finally back by Sam’s side.  Reaching out with red fingers, he felt for a pulse at Sam’s neck.  He didn’t find it.  He let out a sob, his body shaking, tears running down his face through the dust and blood.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy.  I should have never dragged you back to this life.  It’s poison, Sammy.  I knew that, but I still took you down with me.  I’m so sorry, baby brother.  I’m so sorry.  I hope you find a good place in heaven and if I’m not there, I understand.  I completely understand.”

He raised himself up on his elbows, leaning over his brother to leave a shaky kiss on his forehead.

“Goodbye, Sammy.  I love you, brother.”

He collapsed back down to the ground, leaving his hand on Sam’s cold cheek as his vision darkened at the edges.  He heard the fluttering of wings, followed quickly by the pounding of footsteps.  Dean glanced up to find Castiel crouched over him, eyes wide and full of fear.

“Don’t move.  It’s going to be okay.  I can fix this,” Castiel put out a hand, a ball of light glowing in the palm.  His hand was shaking.

“Nothing’s broken, Cas,” Dean coughed out, his free hand reaching up to brush over Castiel’s cheek.  The angel reached up and grasped the hand as though it was a life line and finally, his tears began to fall.

“Would you look at that?  I made an angel cry.  There’s got to be an award for that, right?”

“Dean,” the word was broken and filled with torment, “I’ll find you.  I will.  I’ll find you, Dean.”

“Of course you will, Cas.  Think I’m gonna let you escape from us that easy?”  He smiled, but Castiel didn’t return it, “See you on the other side.”

And with one last chuckle, he slid into the darkness. 


	17. Dean and Cas.  Penguins.

“Why are we here?”  Castiel stood awkwardly in the middle of the crowd, not listening to the guide ramble on about the animal behind her.

“Because we’re on a hunt, Cas.”

It sure didn’t feel like a hunt, though.  Sam had slipped off as soon as they stepped foot in the Zoo, saying he should go check out the wolves in case what they were hunting happened to be in that area.  Dean had just given him a blank look in return.  His brother didn’t think that would actually work on him, right?  And that was how Dean and Castiel found themselves wandering around the Zoo together, being mistaken for a couple every other animal.

They slid away from the group, Castiel following closely.  It was no wonder everyone and their mom thought they were lovers, with Castiel’s disregard for personal space Dean thought with a roll of his eyes.  But he didn’t say anything about it, so long as Castiel was comfortable and happy, so was he.  They wandered past the giraffes and found themselves in front of a pool where two otters were swimming on their backs, side by side.  Dean looked over at Cas, who had his head tilted as he looked at the creatures.

When Dean kept moving, Castiel followed until Dean stopped again, stopping in front of the Penguin exhibit.  Most were huddled next to the rocks near the back, but a few swam through.

“These specimen… they look like birds.”

“They are, but they can’t fly.”

“I can’t imagine that.”

Castiel looked sad, head tucked down.

“Want to go look at the butterfly exhibit?” He grinned when Castiel looked up at him.

“I thought we were on a hunt.”

“Well right now I just want to know if I can get a butterfly to land on my nose.  Let’s go.”

And Castiel followed.


	18. Dean, Cas, BDSM

When Sam and Dean returned to their hotel room from their latest hunt, the last thing they expected to see was Castiel sitting on the bed, staring at the TV screen, head cocked in confusion as he watched what the channel was playing.  It would have been fine if Sam had left it on the History Channel or even Animal Planet, but, as luck would have it, Dean had the TV last.  And so they walked in on Castiel staring at porn.

This wasn’t the first time he had watched it.  Hell, at this point, Castiel could hardly be called an angel anymore thanks to the Winchester brothers.  But this was the first time he had sat down and stared as hardcore BDSM played on in front of him.

Dean cleared his throat while Sam sent his brother a look that said ‘he’s your angel, you deal with it.’  Castiel slowly looked away from the screen, confused look still in place as he stared at the two.  The TV flickered off as Castiel turned it off with his mind and the room fell silent.  Finally Castiel looked down at his feet.

“I don’t get you humans sometimes.”

“Me too, buddy.  Me, too.”  Dean clasped a reassuring hand down on Castiel’s shoulder as he walked past the angel, trying to keep the smile off his face.


	19. Eve, Ruby, Baseball

Purgatory was boring, Ruby had decided.  It was probably fun for the other pigheaded, fight loving supernatural beings, but not for her.  She was a patient strategiest and she just hoped that it had all worked out in the end, that Lucifer had released Hell onto the humans, smashing them off the chess board.  And that was how she met Eve.  The Mother of All.

She had met the Winchesters and had met the same fate as a lot of the creatures now inhabiting Purgatory.  She also brought the news that Lucifer was back in the cage, far from doing any kind of damage.  It was times like these that Ruby would go slice open a few demons to cool down her anger at her failure, but she no longer had her knife.  The Winchesters had that, too.

So they played baseball, her and Eve.  There was no one else, no friendly toss of the ball back and forth between them.  They played with rocks and weapons and whoever hit the rock farther won.  Those were the only rules.  Hit the rock five times, farthest wins.  They fought over the winner at first, saying it was impossible when all the rocks looked the same.  So Ruby got the black rocks after that and Eve got the tan ones.

Baseball only stopped one when they heard the great news.  Dean was in Purgatory and his angel had abandoned him.  He was a free target.  Until the word came that the Leviathans were looking for him, killing everything in their way.  Then they returned to Baseball, imagining in turn that their rock was really Dean’s head as they swung their weapons, cutting Dean’s head off cleanly with each stroke.


	20. Dean, Cas, cats

Dean was sneezing more often and he couldn’t figure out why.  He also couldn’t figure out the look of horror Castiel sent his way everything he sneezed into the crook of his elbow, as though Dean was making noises only a dying man made.  And then the angel would pick up his bag carefully and be on his way.  The sneezing dissipated after Castiel left and Dean was left wondering if he was starting to get allergic to angel bullshit or something.

That was until the bag meowed right after Dean sneezed by it.  All three of them stood rigid for a moment before Dean pounced on the bag with a cry of victory.  He zipped it open, reached in, and pulled out a black kitten.  Holding it at a arms length away, they stared each other down, the kitten’s blue eyes staring into Dean’s green one.  Then Castiel swooped in like a mother cat, snatching its child from Dean’s hold and holding it protectively to his chest as the kitten let out another squeak that could barely pass as a meow.

“I found it abandoned in the rain.  I couldn’t just leave it there.  It needed me.”  Castiel buried his face into the cat’s side and the kitten swatted at his hair.

“I’ve got allergies, Cas.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he looked up, eyes wild, “but I can’t just abandon it again or-“

“Cas,” Dean interrupted him and Castiel looked stricken.  Dean let out a sigh and massaged the bridge of his nose between his pointer finger and thumb, “I understand.”

“But?”

“No “but.”  I’ll go get some allergy medicine tomorrow in the morning.”

Castiel seemed to light up like the sun, bounding over to Dean.

“Woah, easy there, Cas.  You’ve got a cat in your arms.”

He acted like he didn’t hear, “I could always fix that.  I put you back together exactly the way you are, but I can fix your allergy.  Would you like that?”

Dean smiled, “Yeah, sure.  That’d be good.”

“Hey,” they both turned to look at Sam, “How come your boyfriend gets to have a pet, but I can’t have a dog.”

“Because, Sam.  That’s why.  Also, he’s not my boyfriend.”

Sam rolled his eyes and murmured, “Could have fooled me.”

“What did you just say?”

“Absolutely nothing.”


	21. Amy, Cas, Knife

They met in Purgatory, finding each other through a known name between them.  Winchester.  Word had spread through Purgatory that the eldest Winchester was stuck in here and ready for the picking.  Castiel knew he should go protect Dean from all the monsters sure to be looking for him, but the Leviathans had to come first.  They were the most dangerous in this foreign world.

He found himself surrounded by a pack of mismatched creatures a few months in, all calling for the blood of Dean and recognizing Castiel as the Winchester’s “personal pet angel.”  Amy begged for her life when he was done with the rest, knife forgotten in her hand as Castiel stood over her.

“Why are you here?”

“Sam’s brother, Dean.  He killed me even after Sam told him not to.  He left my son without a mother,” she wiped away away a tear that was leaving a trail down her dirty cheek, “He’s the monster, not us.”

Castiel tilted his head.  The Leviathans were moving closer and he should keep moving, but something made him stay.  Crouching down to look less intimidating, he stared her in the eye.

“Dean’s parents were killed by demons.  His brother has demon blood in his veins.  In the end, he doesn’t truly trust anyone, not even Sam, and definitely not me.  You killed, which means he had to kill you.  That’s the code he lives by.  If he didn’t follow it, he would ruin himself.  He did what had to be done.”

She lunged forward, knife flashing in the light, with a “You bastard!” but Castiel was already gone.  The Leviathans were coming.


	22. Ruby meeting John Winchester

Ruby looked up at the man strung out in front of her, gut split open like a melon, intestines spilling out.  The entire area was covered in blood and smelt of death.  Leaning in closely, she smirked when she saw the man was still breathing, but just barely.  It was time to stitch him all back together again and start over.  She moved back to let someone do just that, his stomach put back together like a zipper had been attached to one end of the gash, pulled over to the other side.

When his eyes fluttered back open, he did not cry out as she immediately brought down a knife, carving it into his shoulder.  He was almost broken, he was almost where they wanted him to be.  She could taste the defeat almost as if it was part of the air she breathed.  This man deserved everything they threw at him, every wound, every torture, every twisted word.  She smiled at him and he looked back, eyes blank, face blank.

“You two boys are getting on without you,” she twisted the knife in deeper, “Though I think Dean feels like it’s his fault he’s here.  And it really is, isn’t it, John Winchester?”  No reaction, to her disappointment.  ”You know, Sammy’s getting stronger.  He’s going to be the perfect weapon someday for hell, just you watch.  Azazel’s plan has worked perfectly.  I’m going to train him like the soldier you could never get out of him.  He’s going to melt in my hands and he will become so twisted, you won’t even recognize him as your own son.”

His breathing was coming faster, hands clenched into fists and she ripped the knife out of his shoulder, bring it up to graze it over his cheek.  It left behind a trail of his own blood as it moved over the dirtied skin.

“And when I’m all done with him.  He’s going to beg for the plan we have set out for him.  He’s going to beg to be Lucifer’s completely, both body and soul.  It’s going to be a beautiful sight.”

He lunged at her, or tried, not able to move past the restrictions of the chains digging into his skin.  She let out a laugh and plunged the knife into his gut again.  Oh, how she couldn’t wait to meet little Sammy. 


	23. Hiccup, Jack Frost, Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiccup from HOw to train your dragon and Jack Frost from rise of the guardians: Moose"

Hiccup cowered behind the large, metal object, legs pressed to his chest as he tried to slow his breathing.  He heard running footsteps pass by and he held his breath completely until they had faded into the distance, but even then he wasn’t sure he wanted to emerge from his hiding place.  He’d rather sit here and have a panic attack.  He was out of his time and world, that was for sure.  He had never seen more loud, large strange beasts in his life and he saw dragons daily.

At first he had wondered if they were just a different species of dragon, one undiscovered, and in his joy to meet them, he had almost gotten himself run over by the beast.  Someone had pushed him out of the way just in time though, yelling at him and asking if he had a few screws loose upstairs, whatever that meant.  Things had only gotten worse from there, Hiccup babbled about dragons, and after one of the men had pulled a knife discreetly from his jacket, Hiccup had run.

“That was close, wasn’t it.”  He jumped as a face appeared in front of him, upside down, and he found himself tripping over nothing in his eagerness to get away.  ”Wait, you can see me?”

He turned to look back at the boy, who was standing on the metal object, still leaning over.  He held a staff in his hand and stepped gracefully down, almost as if he floated to the ground.

“Y-yeah, I can see you.  Why wouldn’t I be able to?”

“No one usually can.  I’m Jack.  Jack Frost,” he held out a hand and Hiccup, sensing no danger, hesitantly gripped it in his and gave it a small shake.  ”What’s your name?”

“Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third.”

Jack’s eyebrows shot up his forehead, “Well, okay, then.”

“There you are, dragon boy and you frosty little-“

“Dean.”  An exasperated warning voice followed the first one and Hiccup turned to see the two men from earlier.  The one who had spoke first, Dean, still had his knife out, keeping it close to his body and almost out of sight.  The taller of the two was standing behind Dean, looking sorry.

“Stop trying to stab everything that is remotely different.  You never know what they are.”

“I don’t need to know.  That little bastard,” here he pointed his knife threateningly at Jack, “Iced over my baby and I’m not letting him get away with it.”

“What can I say?  Winter is coming.  I need to do my job.”

“It’s November.  In Arizona.  You don’t need to do shit.”

Jack smirked and Hiccup moved awkwardly to the side, not wanting to get in the way of that knife pointed in his general direction.

“Hey, has anyone told you,” Jack was talking to the taller one now, grin taking over his face, “that you look just like a moose.”

It was quiet for a while.

“Seriously?  First Crowley and now you?  What is it with-“

“I don’t know Sam, maybe you should consider a haircut-“

“I’m not cutting my hair, Dean.  End of discussion.”

“Are you sure, because I think you would hunt better without your princess locks constantly blowing in front of your face during hunts.”

“You’re one to talk, Mr. Princess Face.”

“Hey, just because I’ve got a soft face and, as a result, all the ladies, doesn’t mean you need to be jealous.”

“What’s there to be jealous about, you-“

They attention was completely one each other now and Jack sent him a signal to be quiet, grabbed ahold of his arm and the two of them floated away, leaving the two strange arguing brothers behind.


	24. River Song, Jack Harkness, Sass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried.

“Hello, dear, I’m Jack Harkness.”

“Well, hello.” River smirked back, leaning toward the man, “I’m River.”

“Oh stop it, both of you.” They both turned toward the new addition of the group.

“Hello, sweetie.”

“Sweetie?” Jack looked between the two of them.

“I always wondered what would happen if the two of you met. You’re the biggest flirts I’ve even known.”

“Oh, you don’t even know half of my flirtations, sweetie.” She leaned forward and left a kiss on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, but I’m lost. How do we know each other?”

“Oh, we could have fun with this, couldn’t we, River?”

“Yes we could.”

“Let’s play a game of charades and see if the Jack can figure it out.”

“I’d rather not-“

“Oh, yes, let’s do that.”

“Do I have any say in this?” Jack leaned back, looking at the couple, interested in what was playing out in front of him.

“No, I don’t believe you do.”

“Oh, you really don’t.” River smiled, “Now let’s start.”

“We’re in the middle of the bar.”

“And what’s the problem?”

“Yes, Jack, what’s the problem? You usually have no shame.”

Jack sighed and took a gulp of his drink, trying to figure this all out. He knew the man, apparently, but he didn’t recognize him- oh. He grinned widely.

“Doctor.”

The two stopped from where they were trying to wrestle the cowboy hat off of the Doctor’s head.

“Oh, well that’s no fun at all.” He collapsed into a bar stool, pulling a toothpick out of his breast pocket to put in his mouth. River walked away triumphantly with the hat to throw it into the fireplace on the other side of the room.


End file.
